


三月十五日 【桜の初花】

by emohedgehog



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Confessions, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, it turned way too comedic yikes, it's just a lot of cherry blossoms and confessing and halfway through, kinda ?? idk it isnt that big on the enemy part yikes, ok so the first part is a 4koma, really hope yall like this!!, the second part is like. text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emohedgehog/pseuds/emohedgehog
Summary: confessions through text, confessions in person--those are boring.for our intelligent boys, we need something more exciting: preferably involving riddles, misunderstandings, way too many crime references, cherry blossoms, and an ace of hearts deep in denial.or:shinichi gets things wrong but it's ok.





	三月十五日 【桜の初花】

**Author's Note:**

  * For [classic_phan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/classic_phan/gifts).



> the images are a bit wonky i guess asljdhflkasldkangfk im very sorry  
> do scroll left and right to see the full image if you're on desktop!!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159820571@N07/43669393852/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159820571@N07/43669427342/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159820571@N07/43669438032/in/dateposted-public/)

_三月十五日 【桜の初花】_

He was there, just as the note promised.

Leaning lazily against brown tree trunk, blooming cherry blossom casting a soft pink glow on him.

“So,” Shinichi started, breaking the silence and calling to him the boy’s attention. “Ace of hearts, huh?” Kaito’s eyes were staring into his--and Shinichi could not help but notice the way his messy brown hair fell slightly and softly into his eyes and how his cheeks were flushed a deeper shade of pink compared to the cherry blossoms blooming on the trees above them. “And ‘spring awakening’? Didn’t know you’d be this vulgar to me, too, when you’re just asking for a favour. Save the vulgarities for the maiden you're trying to woo, or scare away."

Kaito stares at him incredulously. Then, softly, as if daring Shinichi to go closer. “I wasn’t asking for a favour.” An awkward silence barges its way between them again as Shinichi feels his ears heating up. Because there was no way, right? That Kaito was asking for… but Shinichi was the one who knew Aoko and there had been rumours that Kaito was after the girl and--

“Unless coming to see me counts as a favour from you,  _meitantei-kun_ ,” Kaito breaks the silence with a smirk. Wavering, not confident. But still a smirk, the one that annoys Shinichi so much he feels lost without it. “In that case I owe you one.”

A gust of wind.

A hurricane of pink petals enveloping the two boys.

And Shinichi stared, dumbfounded by Kaito’s words.

It was almost magical, really, how each time they met Shinichi’s brain short-circuited and Shinichi’s ears started burning. How each time they met Kaito seemed to have yet another trick up his sleeve to impress Shinichi. How each time their eyes met, be it in the corridors outside the classroom or a passing glance from the football field to the bleachers or in assemblies when Shinichi announces notices to the school or _whatever_ Shinichi would have a hard time processing just anything around him.

And then Kaito would leave, after confusing Shinichi to no end, citing a gust of wind or a school bell as his “cue” to do so. Shinichi completely expected Kaito to leave as the petals cleared from his vision, for Kaito to leave the world swirling in a confused haze in Shinichi’s mind once again.

And yet he stayed. Pink petals landing softly on his shoulders, pink on crisp white. Hair softly lifted by the setting wind and somehow more messy than before. Soft lips moving slightly: the picture of a trembling cherry blossom petal daring to drop off her branch.

“Ace of hearts, _meitantei_ ,” he started softly. “You’re losing your touch in this mysteries thing. Don’t let your feelings meddle with the answer.”

Another petal lands softly on Shinichi’s head, just like the burst of pink had the day he got Kaito’s notes.

 _Ace of hearts_.

“Oh.”

Shinichi feels his entire being practically burning, the lukewarm March wind doing nothing to help but fanning the fire in his cheeks.

“Yep.” Kaito confirms, popping the p at the end. “Though of course, if the ace refuses, he could always help me get Aoko. Not a bad second choice, am I right?”

Weak laughter. Evidently, Kaito did not think Aoko was a good second choice. Shinichi didn’t feel like it was, either.

Maybe that was something they could both agree on. Hopefully the first, but not the last.

In the distance, a phone rings, and the picnic mat the hosted a bunch of chatty girls is folded and taken back home to the yellowing sun. 

The yellowing sun that casts such a glow on the boy with messy hair, Shinichi wonders how a prick like him could look so angelic and still in the setting sun setting molten gold onto his features.

“So,” Shinichi says. He laughs weakly, too.

“So.” Kaito smiles in response, the bravado he carries in him shattering as his voice quivers slightly. Shinichi felt lost in the softness of the moment.

He cleared his throat with a dry cough.

“‘Spring awakening’ refers to the cherry blossom trees’ first bloom?” Shinichi asked hesitantly. The deduction gets a shaky nod from Kaito, who was leaning on the tree trunk once again, faking nonchalance. “And the ace of hearts… That’s--that’s me, isn’t it, Kuroba?”

“Whatever you think, Kudo-kun.“

“There is only ever one truth,” Shinichi said, brow furrowing in annoyance and--was that frustration? “It’s not just ‘whatever I say’, Kuroba. Tell me, is it?”

“ _You’re_ the detective. I'm the one with the mystery. Trust your gut.”

Frustratingly elusive once again.

And once again Shinichi’s mind was forced into a standstill, a thousand questions about the boy standing behind the tree springing into action. The colours of the world seemed to whirl around mockingly as his thoughts did the same, all just another part of the KaitoEffect™. Also, wasn’t it about time for Kaito to announce his leave, to put a screeching halt to Shinichi’s suspicions? A gust of wind, a swirl of colours: the perfect exit for the cunning man outsmarting him. Wasn’t it about time for things to go back to a simple game of ‘outsmart me if you can’ and not this--whatever this _emotions_ thing was.

“Well,” Shinichi tries. “My gut tells me you have something to confess.”

A smile creeps across Kaito’s face as he finally turns back to face Shinichi. “Oh no, I don’t. But I think you do. I _am_ here to catch you, you see.”

Shinichi hears drums and waves.

Heart pounding at such a quick pace and so loudly he feared the goddamn _parade_ in Tokyo Disney Resort could use it as a beat for their parade, but at twice the speed. Blood rushing through his face like waves beating at the cliffs by the sea, but ten times louder and a hundred times more violent. 

The seaside was an orchestra at its final piece in him, slamming cymbals and beating drums along with the screeching bows of violins to build up the suspense for the final note.

“What am I guilty for?” He feels like he’s shouting, shouting over the loud drumbeat and the crashing waves.

“Stealing my heart!” Kaito proclaims triumphantly.

The last note.

A low beat, a wave of the conductor's hand. 

A silence, before the audience stands and claps. A culmination of things, of years of mind games and the minutes they spent under the trees, electricity running in the air. 

And in the midst of it all he thinks he sees the other boy’s lips quiver as he says the words.

Like the petal of a cherry blossom, daring to fall with the wind.

 

* * *

 

Robbery doesn’t always have to be obvious.

It’s always the thieves that steal things you only realise you’ve lost months, hell, even years, after the heist that are the most skilled, that are the hardest to catch.

This time, it had taken two entire years of next-to-daily bickering for Sherlock to realise that Moriarty had been the mastermind behind it all. Behind the fleeting worries of “is my fringe in place?” and “is there mud on me?” whenever their eyes met during football training. Behind the annoying tug to his chest each time he was outsmarted, again, by that one trickster. Behind the _countless_ moments he would get distracted from his work just to plan ways to bump into a certain Kuroba Kaito in school, just for that _unbearable_ smirk to grace his tired mornings.

Shinichi hopes this time he’s caught up to that certain thief’s footsteps. He hopes that, just this once, maybe, he can solve that one robbery case that happened so long ago. It was a classic cold case, to be honest, buried deep in the cold and unbreaking logic and denial of Shinichi’s person.

Justice always prevails, so this time it has to, too.

For Shinichi's sake.

 

* * *

 

“So,” Kaito breaks Shinichi’s train of thought. “You have _plenty_ of legal matters to deal with now, as you’ve clearly broken the law of this land, _meitante_ \--”

“I don’t have to,” Shinichi’s voice shakes. He’s trying, he really is. Solving cases were always a breeze but somehow, this one case knocked all the courage and confidence out of him, and it _still_ feels like he has to shout over drums and crashing waves. “Y-you’ve already gotten mine as compensation. My lawyer says that's enough.”

There, then, the silence falls between them once again. Shinichi’s pulse seems to die down slowly again, the only noises left that he can hear being the soft pat-pat of petals landing around them.

"I-If it's not, she says I can p-pay you with my time, too. The rest of my life, maybe."

Then Kaito smiled. Cheeks flushed the pretty pink of cherry blossoms, lips stretched into a grin prettier than even that.

Maybe Shinichi smiles too, at Kaito. But it doesn’t register, not a bit, not before soft petals crash into his chapped lips and the flowers landed on his blazer are gripped to a pulp by long fingers made nimble by countless card tricks.

Then, a small whisper against his lips.

“You’re still guilty, Shinichi. But I'll take it. I'll take you, too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively i thought of ending it with a literal spring awakening for them but that’d kinda ruin the pretty aesthetic? oh well.  
> anyways, i hope you liked this, both the 4koma parts and the written bit! my writing is pretty crap, so i hope i haven’t gone to ooc for the boys or bored you with the crazy descriptions of flowers and stuff.  
> it was great working on your gift, bhoovisha, thank you so much for giving me this opportunity!!  
> xx ben


End file.
